Kirby
Kirby is a Recurring/Supporting character that appears in the Sonic For Hire series. He is seen as a somewhat insane person who has the knack for murder. So far he has killed a Roly-Poly, a Waddle Dee, Noddy, Mecha Hitler, Taizo Hori, the bar heater, The bandits, Princess Potato, the Sonic on Ice cast, four Waddle Dee butlers and 4 kung-fu characters. Appearances He made his first appearance in Sonic For Hire: Kirby where Tails gives Sonic a job to help Kirby kill his enemies, however, the people Kirby tells Sonic to kill were nice, happy and good people. When Sonic tried to leave Kirby threatened to suck him up and steal his powers so Sonic had to kill one of those residents. Kirby didn't appear until Sonic For Hire: The Battle: Part 02, where he helped Sonic & teamed up with Sonic's allies, he killed Mecha Hitler with a parasol and swallowed Taizo Hori. Kirby appeared in Sonic For Hire: Tapper and burned Tapper down. Kirby also appeared in Sonic For Hire: Casino Zone: Part Two to help Sonic (and ate Princess Potato and got gonorrhea in his mouth). In Sonic For Hire: It's On, Kirby joined the Sonic on Ice crew and ate the whole cast. He reappeared in Sonic For Hire The New Kirby, where he's skinny, a famous Hollywood producer, and he's still a psychopath. Because in he's a producer and Sonic's friend he's making a movie for him about his life called Sonic: One Bad Character with Tails as Sonic's co-star. In Sonic For Hire: Mass Effect, to make Sonic noticeable in public, he put Sonic on Entertainment Tonight. In Sonic For Hire: Two Bad Characters, he and Sonic were at the restaurant, Tre Douche where he said that they need to bring back Earthworm Jim and Dr. Eggman and was excited when Sonic changed the movie name to Two Bad Characters, made Tails the main character, and wanted him to get top-billing. In Sonic For Hire: Movie Magic, he is shown to be playing Mario, (because Mario is dead) and he didn't care if his making movie had completely different elements then what he originally planned. He appeared in the season 4 finale Sonic For Hire: The Red Carpet. His catchphrase is "love it". It's unknown whether or not Kirby survived the explosion, but it is revealed in Sonic For Hire: Falco, where Fox McCloud told sonic that he and Falco were at Earth and became huge movie stars, "with the help of this pink penis looking guy". It indicates he's still alive. He reappeared in the season 6 finale Sonic For Hire: Reset. While the gang runs back to Sonic's house, Kirby sees them past him, and glad to see them. They didn't reply to him, and Kirby says he's gonna kill them. He's also now morbidly obese. Later in Season 7, Kirby only appeared in Kung Fu, he makes a cameo in the season finale, "The Creator", Kirby is revealed to be a fugitive now as he currently at large for murdering over 600,000 video game characters and is considered the "LeBron James of Hitlers". Kirby reappears in Season 8, Hedgehog For Hire, (Though they ditched him the second he tried to eat them), he teams up with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Link, Thunderhead, Peppy & Slippy, to save the universe from Doctor Eggman & Eggette, they ride Sophia, apparently having replaced Jim with a big pink dildo, In "Bad Idea", after discussing the plan to infiltrate Eggman's HQ, with minor issues, After Eggette reveals the Egg Scrambler, a souped-up Death Egg Robot designed to know one's every move and weakness, Later Knuckles and Kirby escape as their fates remain unknown. Appearances # "Kirby" (Debut) # "Dig Dug" (Mentioned) # "The Battle: Part 2" # "Tapper" # "Casino Zone: Part One" # "Casino Zone: Part Two" # "Casino Zone: Part Three" # "Tecmo Bowl" # "The War: Part Two" # "It's On" # "The New Kirby" # "Mass Effect" # "Two Bad Characters" # "Movie Magic" # "The Red Carpet" # "Space Chicken" (Mentioned) # "Reset" # "Kung Fu" # "The Creator" # "Back Together" # "Bad Idea" Trivia *It is unknown why Kirby gained weight in season 6 *Kirby has the ability to float in his games. However, he has never shown to do that in this series. *He is the only one that received an appearance change and reverted back. *Season 5 is the only season in the series where Kirby doesn't make a physical appearance. Gallery Kirby.jpg Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Major characters Category:Living